For many years domesticated animals have served as companions and work animals. For example, domesticated dogs provide friendship and protection to their owner as well as serving their owners, in some instances, as guide dogs or hearing aid dogs.
In the case of both companion and work animals, the animal must be trained to adhere to acceptable standards of behavior. Specifically, the animal must be trained to obey the commands of sit, stay, lie down, come, and heel. The animal must also be trained not to run away from or jump up onto its handler. By jumping on its handler the animal might knock the handler down, hurt the handler, or dirty the handler's clothes. Training a rambunctious puppy to keep all four paws on the ground, however, can be a difficult and frustrating task.
Several of the above listed commands are easily accomplished with a flexible leash that will not break under tension. In particular, training the animal to adhere to the commands of heel and come, and preventing the animal from running away, can be accomplished with a flexible leash that will not break in response to pulling by the animal. Moreover, a flexible leash is desirable while causally strolling with the animal because the animal is most content when its collar is not under tension and when the animal is allowed some freedom to wander within several feet of its handler.
In contrast, some of the above listed commands are not easily accomplished with a flexible leash but instead require the handler to grab the animal by the collar and physically direct the animal to conduct the command. In particular, during training of the animal not to jump the handler typically is required to bend over toward the animal, grab the animal's collar or harness, and pull or push the animal toward the ground. This places the owner's face within jumping distance of the animal and, ironically, tends to further encourage the animal to jump. Moreover, grasping the collar of a jumping and squirming puppy may be difficult to accomplish.
Accordingly, a flexible leash does not facilitate training an animal not to jump. However, a flexible leash is desired during the remainder of a training session. There is a need, therefore, for an animal training device that allows a handler to train an animal not to jump without requiring placement of the handler's face near the animal, while also providing for the benefits of a flexible leash.